


Out Of The Blue

by codalovesanime



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Bilingual, Football | Soccer, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Japan, Japanese Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codalovesanime/pseuds/codalovesanime
Summary: 'But Dad. Why Does It Have To Be A Boys Competition?''Cause The Soccer Union Is Looking For The Best Team Of U-20 Males To Enter The World Cup.''But You And I Both Know I'm The Best In Japan.'
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If the font is like "𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀", she's saying it in her head.
> 
> If the fonts like "𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜", she's speaking English.
> 
> If the fonts like "𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨", it's something someone said in the past or a flashback.

'But Dad. Why does It have to be a boy's competition?' Margo complained.

'Cause the Soccer Union is looking for the best team Of U-20 males to enter The World Cup.'

'But you And I both know I'm the best in Japan.'

'And you and I both know you aren't a boy.' Ego replied, taking a mouthful of his ramen.

'Cant I at least verse some of them? Or watch? Please. I just wanna get out of school.' Margo pleaded, flopping over the table.

'You're not getting out of school for soccer.'

'How about this then? Everyday I do 1 hour of work, then get to play soccer the rest of the day. Deal?'

Ego placed his bowl down, swallowing his mouthful.

'2 hours of work and you get to watch.'

'Deal!' Margo shouted.

\--------------------

This is how Margo found herself 3 weeks later, sitting in Ego's office, staring at her phone's clock.

'𝟱𝟳, 𝟱𝟴, 𝟱𝟵' 

'Done!' She shouted, jumping up and running down the hall to Anri's office.

She knocked on the door, impatiently waiting for it to open.

'Anri-chan. I finished my work. Can I please go?'

The door opened and she bolted in, slapping her bag on the desk before turning and running.

'Hey. Hey. Hey. Not so fast.' Anri said. 'Come back here.'

Groaning, Margo turned around, angrily walking back to the desk.

'Ego wanted to see you on Field 3.' 

Margo nodded, fidgeting eagerly.

'You're shoes and uniform are in your locker.' Anri laughed,

Smiling & bowing, she bolted down 3 flights of stairs to her alleged room.

Her room was the same size as the boys shared rooms. It consisted of a bed, a desk, a large locker, and a whole heap of space, which is why it confused her as to why she couldn't just do her work in there.

'𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙬𝙚 𝙗𝙤𝙩𝙝 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙧𝙮 𝙨𝙣𝙚𝙖𝙠 𝙤𝙛𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙮 𝙨𝙤𝙘𝙘𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩.'

\-------------------- 

After getting her uniform and shoes, she ran back up a flight of stairs to Field 3.

'Time?' She asked Ego as she stood next to him.

'2.4 minutes. Quicker than yesterday.

'Yeah but i can go faster. Anways, what did you want me for?'

'We have some international players arriving in a couple of minutes.'

'Really? Cool.'

'Youre gonna verse Julian Loki in a 1v1.'

Both were silent before Margo seemed to click.

'YOU EXPECT ME TO PLAY AGAINST FRANCE'S SOCCER PRODIGY?!!!' she shreiked.

'Yes.' Ego replied monotonously.

'Dad. I'm 14, and another excuse the world seems to use, "I'm FeMaLe.' she said stupidly as she flopped her upper body down.

'Then act it.'

'Youre a real dick sometimes.' She said, standing back up straight.

After no reply, she started searching for things to argue about.

'Remind me why I'm doing this again?'

'If you win, I'll let you compete with the unpolished gems.'

Margo's eyebrows raised before a smile painted her face.

'So some of Blue Locks "destined miracles".'

'If you win.'

'Hmm.' Margo hummed, rolling her spine back so she could hold her ankles. 'Deal.'

'Thats flexible.' A new voice chimed in,

Standing back up, Margo saw, not 1, but 5 new faces.

'𝗦𝗵𝗶𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆'𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗹.' Was the first thing she thought.

'𝙸 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝙰𝚗𝚛𝚒-𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚕𝚜.' Ego said in perfect English.

'𝚈𝚎𝚜.' One replied. '𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚒𝚝𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚜.'

'𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐.'

'𝙽𝚘𝚠.' Another said. '𝙸𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝙻𝚘𝚔𝚒'𝚜 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝. 𝚂𝚑𝚎𝚜 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚊 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚝.'

'𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝙸𝚍𝚒𝚘𝚝.' Margo replied. '𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚜 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔 𝙴𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑, 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚏 𝚠𝚎 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝙹𝚊𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚎.'

'So Little Japanese Girl is bilingual?' The man asked, acknowledging her request.

'Little Japanese Girl has to do 1 hour of English each day before shes allowed to play soccer. Little Japanese Girl would also like it if you didn't call her that, ok Adam Blake?'

Margo was startled by a quick hit in the back of the head, signalling for her to go and stretch.

'I apologise.' She bowed before running off, cracking her knuckles with about every other bone in her body.


	2. Chapter 2

'What the fuck?!' Margo screamed as she chased the boy. 'How are you this fucking fast?!' 

Margo wasn't currently enjoying this game. She had been given the kickoff, only for Loki to steal it before she could blink. It didn't take long after that for him to score. 

'Sorry.' Loki apologized. 'I just don't like losing.' 

'Is Little Japanese Girl gonna try?' Blake asked from the sideline. 

Calmly, Margo walked over to him, the other 5 in the room watching. 

Everything seemed to stop as she swung her fist across his face. 

'𝙸 𝚜𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚕, 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚑𝚞𝚝 𝚞𝚙.' She said in a monotone voice. 

Nobody moved as she walked back to the back to the center circle, waiting for the whistle. 

'How high can you jump?' She asked the boy standing opposite her. 

'Why?' 

Before he could process, Margo had flipped onto her hands, the ball landing comfortably in the back of her neck. 

'Try kick this and you'll snap my neck, and that won't be a good look if the football prodigy snaps a 14-year-olds neck.' she smirked. 

'Margo. 3 seconds.' Ego said over the speakers. 

To Loki's annoyance, Margo waited the whole 3 seconds before flipping. Due to the ball being caught in her neck, it followed into the air, making it easy for Margo's heel to hit. She hit it with a surprisingly strong force, sending it flying into the goal from halfway. 

Margo laughed from the grass at all the speechless faces. 

'What? Don't think Ego gave you some random kid to verse.' 

\--------------- 

After Margo's trickshot, it went uphill for her, earning her the win 5-4.

'He was actually a really good player.' Margo admitted as she took a bite of her pork bun.

'I bet. As expected from the next upcoming soccer star.' Anri said.

This is what the 2 girls found themselves doing most nights. They would hang out in Anri's office and watch the matches from today while having dinner.

'Is Itoshi still #1?' Margo asked with a stuffed face.

'Finish your food.' Anri laughed. 'And yes. He got a new player on his team.'

'Really? Who?'

'Isagi, I think.'

'Huh. I think Yoichi's gonna get to the top really quickly. He's a good player.'

'Better than you?' Anri said teasingly.

Margo's face went flat again as she looked at the older stupidly.

'No boy included in this project is or will be better than me.'

\---------------

The next day, Margo was shaken awake by a loud ringing echoing through her room.

'Margo Taichii. Please get into your uniform and make your way to Door 3.' the speaker shouted.

Groaning, Margo practically crawled out of bed.

'Why do I need to make my way to Door 1 at 7 fucking am?!'

Standing up, she bent back till she heard a click, before opening her locker.

She grabbed her uniform and sneakers, quickly putting them on. As she did, she felt something different about them.

'Why do I have a number?'

'Good sleep?' Ego asked over a small screen.

'Why am I standing in front of a massive door at 7:30 while you're in your office?' she asked blankly.

'Cause I'm getting to my promise.'

'Your what?'

Before she got an answer, the screen went off, leaving Margo staring.

'Bitch.' She muttered.

Unaware to her, on the other side of the door, stood every remaining male in Blue Lock.

'Good morning, you unpolished gems.' Ego said on the big screen. 'Congratulations on making it past stage 3.'

'𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁𝘀 𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴?' Isagi thought as he watched the screen.

'You're probably wondering why all wondering why your scores decreased by one, and who the miracle worker who jumped is. Before you assume, no one has jumped, for even former #1 Rin Itoshi has fallen into #2.'

Several eyes were directed to the said boy, their eyes widening at the sight.

'There is indeed a new #1, who has a few rules surrounding the-'

Everyone flinched as a ball went flying into the screen shattering it.

'DONT YOU DARE GIVE ME FUCKING BOUNDARIES!!!' A voice from the back screamed.

The whole room seemed to turn to see Margo standing there in her hoodie, staring at the screen angrily. Murmurs filled the room as Margo walked through the crowd to the front of the room to pick up her soccer ball.

'Who the fuck are you?' Rin asked as she picked it up.

She looked up at the ball blankly, the side of her lip twitching up slightly.

'So you're Rin Itoshi?' She said, laughing lightly.

'Whats so funny?'

'You look like a depressed bitch.' She continued laughing.

Everyone felt as if the earth stopped spinning as she caught Rin's fist inches from her face. Her previously laughing face had quickly resolved, replaced by a deadly glare.

'Hit me, and you'll quickly be sent home for medical reasons.' 

'Who do you think you are?'

'Well, according to my uniform-' Margo started, pulling the bottom of her hoodie up. '-Im you're new #1.'

\---------------

Due to the shattered screen, Ego had walked down himself. The room went silent when he walked through those doors, with the exception on Margo.

'For fuck sake.' She complained.

'Im suspecting in the 3.5 minutes it took me to get here, you introduced yourself?' he asked.

'Nope.' Margo replied cheerfully, walking up next to the male. 'Closest I got to that was saying my rank.'

'𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗴𝗶𝗿𝗹 𝗶𝘀 𝗰𝗿𝗮𝘇𝘆.' Kunigami thought. '𝗦𝗵𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝘁𝗿𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗲𝗹𝗳 𝗸𝗶𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗕𝗹𝘂𝗲 𝗟𝗼𝗰𝗸.'

'Anyways...' Margo said, bending backwards. 'Wait!'

She shot back up, staring at Ego confusedly.

'Why do I have to introduce myself? Cant i just be anonymous?'

'Who's that?' Ego said pointing at a random.

'Karasu Tabito.'

'Him?'

'Shidou Ryusei.'

'Her?'

'Hyo- Hold up. Her? Thats cruel. Chigiri's a boy.'

'And I arrest my case. You know all their names, so its only fair.'

'Damnit.'

There was a moment of silence. 

'What if I-'

'10 seconds or I'm sending you back.'

'Argh. Youre a bitch.'

Putting her hands in her pockets, she looked across the boys with annoyance.

'Im Margo Taichii, and I'm the youngest member of the woman U-20 soccer team.'

'Age?'

'Im not telling them my age. Theyll treat me like a fucking child.'

'Would you rather I tell them?'

There was another silence, earning Margo a hit over the back of the head.

'Im 14.' She said quietly.

A combination on sounds filled the room, some laughs, some confused voices, and some debating why shes here.

'𝚂𝙷𝚄𝚃 𝚄𝙿!!!' Margo screamed in English.

Silence flooded the room, everyone who understood her freezing.

'Just cause I'm 14 and a girl doesn't change the fact that I can verse a male twice my age and win.' She said calmly.

'As Margo said before, she is the youngest in the womens U-20 soccer team. She joined late last year and has already been to 3 different countries for competitions.'

'How do we know you arent bullshitting us?' someone ased.

Margo's eyes lead to the person, her eyes landing on a tall boy with white hair.

'Raichi Jingo. Ive seen you play a few times. Nothing out of the ordinary though.'

'What did you sa-'

He was cut off by Margo's soccer ball hitting him forcefully in the stomach. She just giggled as she held herself up on one hand.

'I forgot the mention.' Margo started, flipping back onto her feet. 'My weapon is Trickshot, and once the ball is in the air, I don't miss.'


	3. Chapter 3

After another message from Ego, Margo found herself added to Rin's team, making it a team of 6.

'You're really tall. Especially for a 14 year old girl.' Bachira complimented as they walked down the tunnel

'Thanks?' Margo said sarcastically.

It wasnt that she found it insulting. It's just she heard it far too often. She knew fully well she was tall, standing at 5'10ft, but she couldn't control that.

'I'm gonna say this know.' She said, suddenly stopping. 'I know everything about all 5 of you, from your name to your style of soccer. I also plan on calling you by the name you are called by most, with the exception of Isagi and Rin, who's other names I will use?'

As if nothing happened, the girl simply continued walking.

'Any questions?'

'How?' Isagi asked.

'What do you mean how?'

'How did you make it to the top at such a young age?'

Margo stopped walking, turning to look at him.

'Cause I was forced out of school by bullies, and they only thing I could take my anger out on was soccer. Any other questions?'

'I-If I may ask, w-why are you wearing a hoodie?' Aoshi asked with extreme caution.

'Cause I'm not allowed to play this game until you guys start losing majorly.' Margo replied, continuing to walk. 'And even then, I'm not allowed in my usual shooting range.'

'Whats your usual shooting range?' Isagi asked.

'That's for me to know, and you to find out.'

'Why arent you allowed to play?' Rin questioned.

'Already have and I had a bad first impression with one of the players.'

'Who are we versing then?'

Margo almost laughed when she saw their shocked faces when they walked through the door.

\---------------

'More kids?' The Brazilian Player, Dada Silva, laughed as they walked in.

The rest of them laughed, the exception of Loki, until they suddenly felt the air thicken.

'Have you already forgotten what happened last time one of you versed a child?' Margo said, sucking her teeth. 'Just a reminder these guys as 2-4 years older than me.'

Nobody moved, Margo glaring at the 5, smiling when she landing on a certain blonde.

'𝙷𝚎𝚢, 𝙰𝚍𝚊𝚖..' She called. '𝙷𝚘𝚠'𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎?'

Looking at the male, the boys saw he indeed had a black eye.

'Did she do that?' They thought.

'Anyways, I'm not playing until they start losing 3-0. And even then, I'm not allowed to shoot from outside the goalie box.' She said, smiling sweetly.

'Are you just expecting us to start losing?' Isagi asked, his voice full of outrage.

'Pretty much. I struggled against 1 of them, so I'll be suprised how you guys go against 5 of them.' Margo admitted, sitting down.

If Margo was being completely honest, she was rather suprised with the outcome of the first kick off. Rin had quickly gotten a goal, taking her back a bit.

'𝗜 𝗴𝘂𝗲𝘀𝘀 𝗶𝘁𝘀 𝗲𝘅𝗽𝗲𝗰𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗺𝗲𝗿 #𝟭.'

Although, her expectations were quickly met when Team White had scored 2 goals in the same amount of time.

'I'm gonna start stretching now.'

\---------------

'Margo Taichii may now enter the field.' The speaker beckoned.

'That took longer than I expected, to say in the least.' She said, cracking her knuckles and wrists as she entered the goalie box.

'𝗥𝗶𝗻 𝗴𝗲𝘁𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗸𝗶𝗰𝗸𝗼𝗳𝗳, 𝘀𝗼 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗯𝗲 𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗰𝗼𝗿𝗲. 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹 𝗾𝘂𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗶𝘀, 𝗶𝘀 𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗮-'

Before Margo could even finish thinking, Loki quickly had the ball, flying towards her.

'That's a no.'

Holding her breathe, she planted her feet, waiting as Loki approached with quick speed.

'This girl is crazy with her trick shots, but if she cant shoot from outside the goalie box, then we dont have to worry about her too much.' Loki thought as he prepared his shot.

'He can shoot fast.' Margo thought.

As soon as Loki's foot had made contact with the ball, everyone expected him to get it in.

'NOT HAPPENING!!!' Margo suddenly shouted, kicking the ball straight back at him.

Watching it bounce off the older, several scenarios went through Margo's head as time seemed go slow.

'I don't usually shoot from the opposite goalie box.' She thought.

Shooting off the ground, she flipped, giving herself the height for her foot to kick the ball.

'But I'll be fine.'

'Point for Team Red.' The speakers announced as the ball hit the back of the net.

All eyes dragged to Margo as she sat on the grass, smiling.

'I wasnt gonna lose to you.' She said, out of breathe, struggling to standing.

'Are you ok?' Julian said, giving her a hand up.

'I'm fine. Thanks.'

'That was a good shot.'

'Thanks.' Margo said, wheezing slightly.

'You sure you're ok?'

This time, she simply nodded, going and taking a drink from her bottle, holding up 2 fingers, indicating for a 2 minute timeout.

'Is she ok?' Bachira asked Isagi.

\---------------

Unsurprisingly, they didnt win, losing 2-5.

'You all goods, Taichii?' Isagi asked.

'Please. Just call me Margo. And I'm fine.'

'You sure? You were all wheezy and out of bre-'

'IF I SAY IM FINE, IM FINE!!!' She screamed, all 5 boys eyes widening.

It took her a second to process, calming her features.

'Sorry, I'm just, not in the best mood.'

As she walked, she felt her pocket buzzing.

'𝙷𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘?' She said into the phone.

'What? Why does she get her phone and get to have contact with the outside world?' Bachira said.

'She literally scored a goal from the opposite goal, Bachira. I'm pretty sure she could leave Blue Lock and still get in with the amount of points she could score in a game.'

'𝚈𝚎𝚜. 𝙸'𝚖 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚝. 𝙸 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚐𝚊𝚖𝚎, 𝙼𝚘𝚖. 𝙽𝚘, 𝚠𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚗.'

Suddenly, the boys heard screaming coming out of the phone, Margo having to move the device away from her ear.

'𝗙𝘂𝗰𝗸. 𝗦𝗵𝗲𝘀 𝗺𝗮𝗱.' Margo thought.

'𝙾𝚔. 𝙾𝚔. 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚍𝚘 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔, 𝚘𝚔? 𝙽𝚘 𝙳𝚊𝚍 𝚒𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔. 𝙸'𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢 𝚜𝚘𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚛 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝙸'𝚟𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔. 𝙸- 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚡𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗. 𝙾𝚔. 𝙾𝚔. 𝙱𝚢𝚎.'

Hanging up and putting her phone back in her pocket, Margo simply continued walking.

'Someone has to do their homework.' Rin said.

The girl instantly froze, turning to face him.

'Since when do you know English?'

'Team Red. Please make your way to Room 23.'

'Room 23?' The 2 shorter boys echoed confusingly.

'Just follow me. I know this place better than I know my own house.'


	4. Chapter 4

'No. No. Nope. I would rather be locked in your office than do this shit with them.' Margo screamed at the screen.

'Either you help them, or you get sent home.'

'I- that isnt fair though. I'm not their mother.'

'And I'm not putting up with your tantrum.' Ego said turning off the screen.

'You bitch.'

'How does she have the confidence to call him that?' Aoshi whispered to Bachira.

'I can hear you. And I said already, if you have a question, I'll answer it.'

'H-How do you have the confidence to say that type of stuff to Ego?'

'What do you mean?'

'Like-' Aryu said, entering the conversation. 'You always go up to him and call him names and say stuff like hes your best friend.'

Margo looked more confused than them for a second, seeing all their confused faces.

'Uh. I don't know. Maybe cause hes my dad.'

'WHAT?!!!'

Margo nearly laughed at how confused they were.

'Was it really not obvious? I mean, I'm basically a female version, just shorter and with a slightly bigger build.'

'Well he is a stick.' Bachira admitted. 

'I'd be careful what you say, Shorty. He can hear everything.'

'Hey. I ain't that short.' 

'That's besides the point.' Margo said, sitting down at the table.

Taking her phone out of pocket, she put on her music through her headphones in an attempt to block out the boys bickering.

\---------------

'𝚂𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚢. 𝙼𝚘𝚑𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚢-' Bachira said.

'No.' Margo interrupted. 'Its 𝙼𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚢.'

The 6 players were currently sitting around a small table in their room, each studying English. For the past 15 minutes, they had been bugging Rin & Margo.

Fortunately for Margo, she had been able to put her headphones in, blocking out a large portion of the boys bickering.

'Why do we need to do language studies?' Bachira complained.

'I ask myself that question every day, Meguru.'

'Why do you 2 need to do it anyway? You already know English. And Margo sounds American when she speaks English.'

'Wow. Thanks.' Margo said.

'It wasnt even an insult.'

Margo just glared at the boy.

'I dont like it when people say I sound American. It's basically as annoying as people always saying about how young I am.'

'You're ½ American arent you?' Rin asked in English.

Without warning, Margo suddenly punching him square in the nose.

'𝚂𝚑𝚞𝚝 𝚞𝚙.' She replied.  
'𝚂𝚘 𝙸'𝚖 𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚝.'  
'𝙽𝚘.'   
'𝚈𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚊 𝚋𝚊𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚛, 𝚔𝚒𝚍.'   
'𝙳𝙾𝙽𝚃 𝙲𝙰𝙻𝙻 𝙼𝙴 𝙰 𝙵𝚄𝙲𝙺𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝙺𝙸𝙳!!!'

As the kept bickering, the were unaware that Aryu could understand them, silently smiling to himself from across the table.

>~<

Later that night, Rin was woken by Margo walking around the room.

'Oi. What are you doing?' He asked, grabbing her ankle.

She didnt reply. Instead, she simply crouched down and grabbed his wrist, making him stand up.

She indicated for him to put on a hoodie.

'What? Why?'

With no response, Margo left the room. Rin quickly did as she said, following her into the hallway.

'I think you're a snitch, so you're gonna follow. You wait here.' She said sternly, walking down the hall.

Slightly scared of her, Rin obeyed, waiting patiently for the younger. When she returned, she had another male with her. He was taller than Rin, but not by much.

'Why are we bringing a depressed bitch?' The newcomer asked.

'He caught me leaving.' Margo replied.

'Snitch?'

'Yep.'

Rin could sense Margo was obviously irritated as they walked down the hallway.

'You sure Ego wont find out?' Mr Newcomer asked.

'He turned off the screens about an hour ago. And even if he was watching. I can use the excuse that we were going to practice.'

'This late?'

Margo stopped, turned and glared at Rin.

'If you dont want to come, then you can go back. But if you snitch, I will personally get you kicked out of Blue Lock.'

Rin was almost intimidated by the girl, quickly remembering she was 14.

'I'll tag along.'

'Then keep your mouth shut.'

Nobody said a word as the continued walking.

>~<

'Hey, Ryusei. Give me a hand.' Margo said.

Rin watched as she stood on the tallers hand. Using as much strength as she could, he flung Margo into the air. She just managed to catch her fingers under the roof panel.

'You got it?'

'Yep.'

Using her upper body strength, Margo managed to roll herself up, flipping her body under the panel so she could lift it.

'Where's she going?' Rin asked.

'Shes going around past the door. Then all 3 of us can get through.'

>~<

'And if we open this-' Margo said, lifting the panel. 'we're outside.'

She smiled as both boys faces seemed to glow as they inhaled the fresh night air.


	5. Chapter 5

'Its nice to get some fresh air every once in awhile.' Margo said as she held her knees to her chest.

'So you just come here every night?' Rin asked.

'I've been coming here every night since Blue Lock started.

'So this whole time, you've been here?'

'You really know nothing about her.' Shidou laughed.

'Shut up, you cockroach. I've known her for all of about 6 hours.'

'Hah.'

'So how long have you guys known eachother?'

'3 years-'

A loud gasp interrupted her sentence, followed by a coughing fit.

'Breathe.' Shidou said, pulling something out of her pocket. 'Spell it out.'

Rin watched as the taller put an inhaler to Margo's lips, giving her a puff after each letter she lipped.. By the time she was a "H", her breathing was back to normal.

'You ok?' Shidou asked.

Margo simply nodded, pulling off her hoodie and putting her hands on her head.

'Can you talk?'

Margo opened her mouth, quickly grabbing her throat and shaking her head.

'Just breathe.' He said, rubbing her back.

After a few minutes, she stood up, putting her hoodie back on.

'You going back inside?'

She nodded, opening the panel.

'Ok. We'll come back in soon. Try get some sleep.'

Both males watched as she disappeared, Rin quickly staring at Shidou once she had.

'What?'

'What was that?'

'She has asthma. She gets short of breath if the humidity of the air suddenly changes. That's why I usually tag along.'

'She plays professional with asthma?'

'That's why shes expanded her shooting range so she doesnt get out of breath.'

'What's her shooting range?'

'The whole field. As soon as she gets a hold of the ball, shes basically already got the point.'

\---------------

The next morning, Rin found Margo sitting on her bed, staring at her phone.

'I didnt know you had glasses.' Rin said to her, standing up.

She flinched at his words, quickly hiding her glasses. After a couple of seconds, she brought them back onto her face.

'I hate them.'

'How is your throat?'

'Fine.' She said bitterly. 'If you tell anyone about that, I will fuck you up.'

'Point made.'

Margo was slightly startled as she felt the bed adjust, Rin sitting next to her.

'What're you doing?'

'Work.'

There was a long silence, both finding it awkward, but not knowing what to say.

'Do you wanna play?'

'What time is it?'

'3.'

'Am?'

'No, Genius. PM. It's just that everyone's asleep. Yes AM.'

>~<

'My point.' Margo said.

'How do you expect me to even get a point, if you won't even let me touch the ball?'

'Do you just expect me to give it to you?'

'Well, you can shoot from anywhere and get it in. How do you expect me to beat th-'

'Sae could.'

The air around Rin thickened at the mention of his brother.

'Youve-'

'I played against him last year. Fucking despise the way he plays, but I cant deny hes a good player. And I cant deny I admire him.'

Margo looked up to see the disgust on Rin's face.

'My point is that if he can do it, I believe you can too.' She said.

Her voice didnt have any sense of cockiness or disrespect in it, but sincerity.

'And how did my brother beat someone who can shoot from anywhere?'

'Didnt let me have the ball.'

'What do you mean-'

'My weakness is my asthma. That means I dont run around much. He made me run. That's how he bet me.'

'But what about your team? Dont they ever try steal it for you?'

This time Margo looked at Rin with disgust, before laughing. He could tell it wasnt a laugh of humor or joy, but pure insanity.

'You really think that they're gonna pass to some kid? I'm younger than the youngest by about 2 years. And most would say that isnt that much, but when your in competition-'

She paused, letting out a long exhale.

'Sorry. Just, dont talk about my team.'

'I'm guessing you dont like your team very much.'

'Its not that I dont like them, it's just that they treat me like a child, and I'm sick of it.'

'Heh, I know where you're coming from there.' Rin chuckled.

Margo smiled at the boy.

'I like talking to you, Itoshi. Its calming.' She said softly.

>~<

'Wheres Saicho at?' Shidou asked as he sat with Rin.

'Said she had to do homework.'

'Now? What time did she get up?'

'She started about 1, then had a break and continued around 4.'

'Hmm. She shouldn't have that much work. Even if its yesterdays and today's, Ego wouldnt want her to do that much work.'

Rin watched as thoughts ran through the tallers mind.

'Wait. What's the date?'

'Uh, 8th, I think.'

'Bingo. That's why shes not here.'

'What do you mean?'

'Birthday. Shes gone to her sisters for the day. She'll be back about 2.'

'So does she just get to leave when she wants?'

'No. She only gets to leave today cause she goes to her sisters to Videocall her Mom. Ego and Ana dont get along too well, so she isnt allowed to when hes around. Why? You gonna miss her?'

'Oh, shut up, you fucking antennae.'

'I'm just kidding.' Shidou laughed. 

'So. You and Margo are just friends?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'So you're not dating?'

'I mean, shes my best friend, but I wouldnt date her. I know she isnt interested in relationships after what happened with Chari.'

'Chari?'

'Her ex-girlfriend. They broke up because Margo was never around.'

'Is she lesbian?'

'No. Bisexual. She prefers guys, but she said Chari was the exception.'

There was a few seconds of quiet before something hit Shidou.

'Wait. Why do you wanna know? You like her or something?'

'What?! No.'

'Mhm.' The taller replied with a smirk. 'Like I said, she isnt interested in a relationship, but who knows. I think she actually likes you.'

Rin stared at his food. He didnt quite know how he felt about Margo, as he had never "liked" anyone before.


	6. Chapter 6

'Hey.' Margo said, kicking her bag under her bed. 'Did you have any games today?'

'No. It was a free day.'

'Oh. What did you do then?'

'Language studies.'

Looking to the side of the room, Margo bursted out laughing seeing Rin lying on the floor, half dead.

'What did you do to Itoshi?' She laughed.

'Never. Leave me alone with them again.' He said.

'Oh my god. You sound so tired.'

'He wouldnt teach us anything.' Bachira complained.

Margo chuckled, sitting down at the table.

'I'll help.'

>~<

'So it was pretty stressful today?' Margo asked as she ate. 

The cafeteria had long been closed, but Margo was allowed anywhere at anytime, so she decided to have food with Rin at 9PM.

'They are children!'

'All of us are children. Until we're 18 anyway.'

'Do you not want to grow up?'

'No. Of course not. I wanted to stay 13 forever. That's why I try to make the most of life when I can.'

Rin watched as she took a massive mouthful of rice.

'Happy Birthday, Margo.'

The girl nearly choked of her food, coughing.

'I- who told you?'

'Ryusei.'

'Ooo. First name basis. That's a we bit gay, Itoshi.'

'Says you.'

The whole room went silent, Rin realizing too late what he said.

'I-'

'Who told you?' Margo asked.

Rin could sense the anger in her voice, combined with other emotions.

'I shouldn't have-'

'Who told you?!'

He could've sworn he felt his spine snap as she glared at him.

'It was Ryusei, wasnt it?'

'I hope you know I dont mind.'

'I don't care about your opinion. Its more the fact that in a small building with no communication to the outside world, word is gonna get around.'

'I doubt it will-'

'What do you know?!'

She shot up, walking away quickly.

'Hey. Wait.' Rin called, grabbing her wrist.

'What do you want now?'

'I promise I wont tell anyone.'

'Why should I trust you?'

'Cause I- um…'

'Exactly.'

Yanking her wrist out of his grip, Margo continued walking.

'Hey!'

Turning to look at the boy, Margo felt the world stop as the heat rose to her cheeks. She felt surprise hit her for a few seconds, before leaning into the warmth on her lips.  
Pulling away, Rin looked down at her.

'Now do you trust me?'

'Is this just how you get any girls trust?'

'Well now you can say I was hitting on you if I expose you.'

'Fair point. I can also say you're a terrible kisser.'

Before he could complain, Margo quickly grabbed his face, pulling him into another kiss, more passion behind it.

'I may have just falling for Itoshi Rin.' Margo thought to herself.

\---------------

'All players please return to your field ready for your next game.' The speakers boomed. 

Yawning, Margo began walking down the tunnel tiredly with her team.

'How much sleep did you get last night?' Aryu asked.

'2 hours. I kept coughing, and I didn't want to wake you guys, so I went upstairs to Ego's office and rewatched all the plays since Blue Lock started.'

'That wont be very stylish for your sleep pattern.'

'Ha.' Margo burst out laughing. 'What sleep pattern?'

Taking back to her resting bitch face, she continued walking ahead of the team.

'W-What if we lose?' Aoshi stuttered.

'We arent gonna lose just cause Miss Number 1 didnt get any sleep.' Bachira said calmly.

Before anyone could process, he was suddenly met with a foot to the face.

'Dont call me that. I hate nicknames.' Margo said monotonously.

>~<

'Of course we're versing him today.' Margo groaned, indicating the crow-like boy standing across from her. 'Of all days.'

'Why are you so worried? Who is he?' Isagi asked.

'Tabito Karasu. He was #5 before I arrived. To say in the least, him and I dont quite get along.'

'Why?'

'Let's just say hes broken a few bones in his time.'

Isagi's eyes widened.

'Preferably his nose and ankle.'

'YOU BROKE HIS NOSE AND ANKLE?!!'

Margo didnt answer, only looked across the field.

'Hey, Crow Boy.' She called out.

The said boy seemed to tense, slowly turning to face Margo.

'Well if it ain't Little Miss Trickshot.' Karasu mocked. 'Thought your asthma would've caught up on ya by now.'

'Thought you're crooked arm would've taught you something. Obviously not.'

'I wouldn't get too smart, Trickshot. My team is yet to lose.'

'Well Crow. I am yet to lose. And I dont care how good your team is. I can still beat you.'

Margo sent the boy a smirk, receiving a glare in return, before Karasu walked away.

'He seems friendly.' Isagi said.

'Eh. I hate him, but I do admire him.'

'What? Why?'

'Hes openly gay in the soccer world. Not many people have that courage.' 

Margo turned, flicking up her soccer ball.

'Or confidence. But he's well supported. Lots of gay soccer males are. Females? Not so much.'

'That's cool, I guess.'

'What about you, Yoichi? You homophobic?'

The shorter tensed, looking up at the girl as she bent down to his height.

'Well?'

'I- dont tell anyone-'

Leaning in, he whispered something in her ear. She simply smiled.

'Dont worry. Your secrets safe with me.'

She gave the boy a thumbs up and ruffled his hair.

'Come on. Let's go beat up some bitches.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I'm still trying to figure out how to format the ending in my notebook.


	7. Chapter 7

'I got it!' Margo shouted, dribbling the ball quickly down the field.

'Cause I'm tired, I wont be doing trickshots from the other side of the field.' Margo announced to her team. 'If you can get it to me, I'll take it down and shot from somewhere closer.'

'I dont think so, Trickshot.' Karasu said, guarding her with his arm and body.

'Hey, Karasu. From 1 gay to another.' Margo said, smirking. 'I'm gonna beat you straight.'

Flicking the ball with her heel, she grabbing his arm, flipping herself and kicking it.

'Jyubei!!' She shouted, landing roughly.

'Very stylish.' The tall boy said, recieving the ball with his chest.

Her breathing pattern funny, Margo watched from the ground as Aryu dribbled the ball closer to the goal.

'Get him, Eita!' Karasu shrieked.

There was suddenly a blur of color as someone stole the ball.

'What the-' Several voices said in confusion.

'Crap.' Margo cussed.

'Nice one, Eita-chan.' Karasu said as he ran past the boy. 'Now its an easy goal.'

'Shut up, will ya.' Was all he got as a reply.

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.' Rin cursed as he chased after Otoya.

'Mr former #1 getting a bit angry?' Karasu tormented.

'I wouldnt get too cocky.' Rin replied.

Before anyone could process, something went shooting past them. 

'Fuck. I'm tired and sore.' Margo thought as she chased after the ball.

'Hello.' She said politely as she caught up. 'Mind if I just-'

She quickly moved her foot, kicking the ball from Eita's dribbling path.

'Ugh. Why here?'

Fed up, she rested it on her foot before calmly moving onto her hands, the ball well above her head.

'I cant be fucked with this today.'

With any strength she had left, she dropped it onto her neck and flicked it up.

She heard the sound as Rin kicked it, inches from her head.

'If that doesnt get in the goal, I'm actually gonna strangle you.' Margo threatened as she returned to her feet.

'Dont worry.' Rin said as the final whistle blew. 'It did.'

'Nice.' She gasped, lying on the terf.

Rin smiled at the girl, helping her up.

'I'm not walking all the way back there.'

'Come on.'

'No.'

'Margo.'

'You cant make me.'

'What if I carry you?'

'Deal.'

>~<

'You're actually really light for your height.' Rin said as he dropped Margo on her bed.

'I don't know whether to be insulted or not.'

'Why would you be insulted?'

'You just assumed I was gonna be heavy.'

'I did- you know what, I'm not even arguing with you.'

'Haha….. Where did the others go?'

'Showers, probably.'

'You go shower. You stink.'

'Wow thanks.'

'I'm serious. Go shower. I'll be fine.'

'What are you gonna do?'

'Homewor-' She stopped mid-sentence as Rin sent her a look. 'Sleep.'

'Sleep then.'

Rolling her eyes, she stood up, taking off her hoodie.

'But-'

'Sleep.'

Margo pouted. 

'Just go shower, dork.'

Rin chuckled to himself as he walked out. As soon as he was gone, Margo flopped onto her bed, covering her face.

'Why do I need to sleep?' She groaned, taking out her phone. 'I have homework.'

'You didnt even last 30 seconds.' Rin said, suddenly appearing.

'GO SHOWER, YOU STINKING BOY!!!'

\---------------

'Hey. Margo. Wake up.' 

Groaning, she opened her eyes, seeing Rin looking down at her.

'What time is it?'

'3am. You were having a coughing fit in your sleep.'

Squinting, she sat up, a sharp pain suddenly stabbing her chest.

'Ow.'

'Where's your inhaler?'

'I- dont need it.' She stuttered, standing up.

'Come on. Let's go get you some water.'

Taking her hoodie, she put it on and walked out of the room down to the cafeteria, Rin beside her.

'Did you take any puffs before the game yesterday?'

'N-No. I took 1 afterwards.'

'You really pushed yourself yesterday. It wouldnt have been good for your lungs.'

'I-I need to get them used t-to getting tired.'

Rin chuckled, earning a smile from the shorter.

'Y-You should laugh more.' Margo said, not making eye contact.

A light blush crept onto the olders face.

'You get flustered easily.' 

Margo's breathing had slowly returned to normal, making it easier for her to talk.

'We can go back. I dont need any water.' Margo said, tugging at Rin's sleeve. 'You can go back to sleep.'

'No point in sleeping now.' Rin said.

Margo smiled at the boy.To

'For someone who looks like a depressed bitch, you sure have a personality.'

'Only towards you.'

Blushing, Margo hide her face in her hands.

'Can we go outside?' She asked.

\---------------

'I think that ones Leo.' Margo said, pointing towards a cluster of stars.

'Did you do astrology when you were at school?' Rin asked.

'No. My ex-girlfriend did though. We used to go out to the park and look at the stars, and she'd always tell me which ones were which.'

'Y-You seem very calm talking about her.'

'Why wouldn't I be? I figured that she just got tired of me, which I understand.'

'What exactly happened between you 2?'

'Its a long story.'

'I'm willing to listen.'

Margo looked at Rin, chuckling to herself.

'Chari and I were 9 when we fell in love. She was this little girl who was just so positive all the time. She was the type of person you'd want to have as a bestfriend. She didnt like soccer though. She was more into basketball.' Margo began, fiddling with her fingers. 'Her and I grew up together slowly. When we were 13, I got selected to be part of the U-20 team. And of course I went. But that separated up. We talked every night on video call, and she'd show me new things she'd made or learnt.'

Margo hesitated, looking at her fingers.

'This is stupid. You're probably getting bored-'

'I'm not.'

She hesitated again, before taking a breath.

'One day, one of my friends who went to the same High School as her sent me a video. At first, I thought it was just a video of them being stupid in the locker rooms, until the camera turned the corner. I don't know if it was a dare, or if it was an accident, but I saw her kissing one of the girls from her class. We um- broke up on FaceTime that night.'

Although she had her face turned, Rin could see that Margo's eyes were glossing over.

'I can't say I was surprised though.' Margo laughed, wiping her face. 'I was always that annoying little kid who couldn't contain her anger.'

'Margo. Look at me.'

'No.'

'Please.'

'No.'

'Margo-'

'Why do I need to look at you?!!'

Margo suddenly flicked her head so she was staring at him, anger in her tone and on her face. 

Her features seemed to calm when Rin rested his hand on her cheek, wiping her eyes.

'You shouldn't cry over something like that.'

'I know, but that doesn't change the fact I do.'

Margo gasped when she felt 2 arms wrap around her, pulling her into a hug.

'Someone who is gonna do that, doesn't deserve your tears.' Rin said.

'Well if Mr Depressed is suddenly Mr Therapist.'

'Shut up. I'm tryna help.'

Margo laughed, hugging back. 

'Why do you care for me?'

'Cause you're smart and determined.'

Margo chuckled, hiding her face in the taller's shoulder. She mumbled something, Rin hearing small things.

'What're you saying?'

'Not much. I'm just mumbling nonsense.'

'Hmm.'

Looking up, she smiled when she felt something soft on her forehead.

'You missed.' She chuckled jokingly.

She was taken back when she felt the same softness on her lips. She let surprise hit her for a few seconds, before kissing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh!!! It's taken me forever to update. I'm so sorry


End file.
